10 ways to tell Geoff I'm pregnant
by Mysterious Bluerose
Summary: Bridgette finds out she's pregnant and ponders 10 different ways to tell Geoff. Some will fail, some will succeed, and some will go HORRIBLY WRONG. Rated T for obvious reasons and language. 3rd chap: Tell him in a firework display.
1. 1: Make him a BABY themed dinner

**P**r**e**f**a**c**e**:

_This can't be happening!_ I thought to myself. _We're not in even married yet!_

But in front of me lay three tests that scream the terrifying words of _Positive. Positive. POSTIVE. _

The three little tests, sitting on my bathroom sink, stare at me laughing.

These three little tests… are three tests that can change a girl's life in a matter of 15 minutes.

_What will he think? Will he still love me? _And the most important question of all… _HOW DO I TELL HIM?_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**10 Ways to Tell Geoff I'm Pregnant**

_**#1: Make him a BABY themed dinner**_  
_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_Great, Geoff gets home in three hours, and I still have no freaking clue how I'm going to tell him! _I thought to myself as I collapsed onto our beat up, old tan futon. One of the springs dug into my back, and I sighed. _Geoff really needs to let go of this stupid couch! _

I lightly rubbed my hand against 'Big Bertha'. Yes, Geoff's couch is named 'Big Bertha'; he has a tendency to name inanimate objects. I rolled my eyes, remembering the time I tried to throw out Big Bertha…Geeze, did Geoff have a hissy fit.

**~~F**l**a**s**h**b**a**c**k~~**

"_Bridge, you can't throw out Big Bertha, she's like family!" Geoff yelled as he grabbed an end of the couch._

_I pulled on the other side of the couch, "Geoff, the couch is old, ugly, and it smells like Owen's socks!" _

"_Hey, Bertha has feelings to, ya know!"_

"_Geoff, Bertha is a COUCH!"_

"_And you're a HUMAN, but you don't see me trying to throw YOU out!" _

_I sighed deeply, "Okay, fine, you can keep your stupid couch, but guess where you're sleeping tonight?" _

_Geoff looked at me with wide, sparkling eyes and gasped, "You mean… I get to with Bertha tonight? It will be like a slumber party!" He moved the couch to its original spot next to coffee table and right in front of the TV. He put his arm around the back of the couch, like he was talking to a good friend. "I'm going to make us popcorn, and we're going to watch some movies. Oh, and we can invite Howard, Mingo, and Bridgette too! Babe, do you want to come? "_

"_To a slumber party with you, a couch, a dog, and a rubber ducky in my own living room, I think I'll pass." I said calmly. I just confined him to the couch tonight, and he's planning a slumber party! I think he was dropped on his head a little too many times as a baby. _

~~E**n**d **o**f **f**l**a**s**h**b**a**c**k~~**

I lightly shook my head, agreeing with my last thought; he was _definitely_ dropped on his head too many times.

_Whatever happened to predictability?  
The milkman, the paperboy, evening TV._

I jumped at the sound of the theme music, not knowing the TV was on. This tune, it sounds so familiar…

_Everywhere you look, everywhere you go (there's a heart).  
There's a heart  
a hand to hold onto._

_Everywhere you look, everywhere you go.  
There's a face  
of somebody who needs you._

_Everywhere you look,  
when you're lost out there and you're all alone,  
a light is waiting to carry you home,  
everywhere you look.  
Everywhere you look_

_Full House, _I love that show! I began to sing along to the lyrics.

Man, this takes me back. _Full House _was my favorite show growing up; I remember 'Uncle Jesse' was my first crush. That man had it all, a great body, nice hair, and an amazing voice! My mom use to tell me that I should find a man like him. Geoff is…pretty close to the credentials, he has a great body, nice-ish hair, and based off his singing in the shower, he has an okay voice too.

Wait, focus Bridgette. I need to figure out how I'm going to tell him!

Oh what the heck, I can always tell him tomorrow.

I turned my head back to the TV, gawking at the screen when Jesse appeared, playing his guitar and singing. I soon realized that this is the episode where Becky finds out she's pregnant, one of my favorite episodes!

About ten minutes into the show, Becky started introducing Jesse to a _baby themed dinner_.

Then it hit me. That's how I should tell Geoff!

I turned off the TV, ran into my bedroom and grabbed my purse and shoes, and ran right out the door.

I really don't remember how the episode ended, but I'm sure it was happy. This is _Full House _I'm talking about; it's not like Jesse stormed off screaming, "I can't believe your pregnant, I never want to see you again!" or something like that. Every single episode always ended with a hug and a valuable lesson. What could possibly go wrong?

When I finally got to the store, I started looking around for foods with the word baby in it. I eventually found Baby carrots, baby spinach, baby back ribs, baby peas, and baby corn. I won't enjoy the ribs part, but hey, Geoff is still an animal eating monster. I'll make myself a nice baby themed salad. _**(1)**_

An hour and 15 minutes later, I finally got home. I looked at the clock and it was already 4:45. Geoff usually comes home at around 6:30, so I still have an hour and 45 minutes to prepare this little feast and get ready. _I can do this! _

I put the Baby back ribs in the oven, after I put some of Geoff's special barbecue sauce on them. Then I grabbed all the vegetables and started preparing them into a salad. I placed the final touch of Cesar dressing onto it, and a few pinches of blue cheese.

I decided it was time to get myself ready. I took a quick 15 minute shower, and began looking for something to wear. My closet was full of surf gear, rather than clothes, especially fancy looking clothes. But, I luckily had one dress, a little black dress.

I wore this on Geoff and I's 4 year anniversary.

Well, not for long. ;D

I dried my still soaking hair and decided to leave it down and curl it. I also applied some natural colored make up and sprayed on some good smelling perfume.

Finally, I added the last touch, a black cow boy hat Geoff bought me for Christmas last year. He loves it when I wear the hat, he finds it to be, and I quote, "babe-a-licious".

The timer on the oven went off, so ran to the kitchen to the ribs out. I couldn't help but smile, Geoff's going to love these! And I managed to make a dinner WITHOUT blowing up the kitchen, go me!

I began carefully bringing the food into the dining room, praying I wouldn't trip…I have a tendency of doing that, or so I have been told. I grabbed some red candles from around the house, and lit them for a more romantic affect.

Suddenly I heard a car roll into the drive way. Our dog, Mingo, started barking like crazy.

Yeah, the dog's name is Mingo, Geoff named him.

The door opened and my heart stopped. Geoff came walking through wearing faded blue jeans, a gray sweater vest, with a button up long-sleeved shirt, dark blue tie, and of course his oh-so-famous cowboy hat.

Geoff got his dream job, after two years in college; actually, it was about a half of year in college the one and a half spent partying. Somehow he got good enough grades to graduate. He became a party planner, a very fitting job for him I think.

"Bridgette, I'm home!"

Show time.

"Bridge, where are you?"

"I'm in the dining room Geoff!"

His foot prints got closer and closer. Breathe Bridgette, breathe!

He finally entered the dining room. "Hey babe- WOW, Bridgette you look babe-a-licious!" He gasped admiring mostly my hat.

"Err, thanks… Welcome home." I said.

He finally took his eyes off my hat, and looked down towards the decorated table. He raised his eyebrow, but then his face turned to full panic mode.

"Uh, is it your birthday or something?"

"No," I said, slightly confused. "Wait, you don't know when my birthday is?"

"Of course I do babe!"

I put my hands on my hips, and started tapping my left foot. "Well?"

"Um, uh, well, it's in a month that starts with a "T" and has 30-ish days in it…"

Seriously Geoff, a month that starts with a _T_? What did his parents do, drop him down ten flights of stairs on his head? And we've been dating for five, almost six years now! You'd think he'd know when my freaking birthday is.

"June 8th!" I snapped.

"I knew that, I was just testing you!" Sure you were Geoff, I _totally _believe you. "Is it my birthday then?"

"Your birthday was three weeks ago!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Nothing's going on Geoff; can't I make us a nice dinner once in awhile?"

"Of course you can. So, what are we having?"

"Well, we're having BABY back ribs, BABY corn, along with a salad that consists of BABY spinach, BABY carrots, and BABY peas." I stated, emphasizing on the BABY part.

"Wow, thanks babe! Those are all my favorites!"

He immediately began stuffing the food in his mouth, not even looking at me. Oh yeah, he's REAL romantic.

"So, how was your day Geoff?" I asked hoping to strike up a conversation.

"Awesome." He yelled with food still in his mouth. "I got a job planning a bachelor party. It's a total surprise, so it's going to be super awesome, the pay checks going to be awesome too."

"That's great Geoff!' I cheered, with as much enthusiasm I could give.

"How was your day, Bridge?"

"Good, good. I went shopping and saw the cutest little baby! Don't you just love babies?"

Please say yes, please say yes! My fingers were crossed.

"Babies? Yeah, sure, uh huh." He mumbled, still stuffing his face with ribs.

Crap. I need to say something that will catch his attention. "Oh, Gwen called today, she found out she's having a baby! Isn't that great?" I lied.

He looked up at me with a confused face. "Really? I just talked to her today. She actually was the one to hire me for the bachelor party… she didn't tell me she was having a baby."

Oh, that's just great, the one time I tell a lie and-wait! Since when was Gwen getting married? She never told me that!

I looked over and saw Geoff walking away from the table with his dish in his hand, probably going to the kitchen.

"Wait! Uh, I need to tell you something!"

He turned around and sat back down on his chair. "What is it babe?"

"I'mPregnant." I said really quickly, he probably didn't hear what I said.

"Whoa, babe, you said that way too fast!"

"I'mPregnant!" I yelled with the same intensity as before.

(**Haha, I still can't figure out how to write this without being confusing.)**

Geoff: What? Mingo's pregnant? Go Mingo!

Bridgette: Geoff, Mingo is a GUY dog… he can't get pregnant.

Geoff: Oh, so Mingo got a girl dog pregnant? Go Mingo!

Bridgette: No! I'm pregnant!

Geoff: You're pregnant?

Bridgette: I'm pregnant.

Geoff: You're pregnant?

Bridgette: I'm pregnant.

Geoff: You're pregnant?

Bridgette: You're pregnant! Wait...

Geoff: I'm pregnant? Aaaahh!

Bridgette: No. Geoff! Me. Bridgette. I'm. Having. A. Baby!

Geoff: Oooohh… ok! That makes a whole lot more sense.

I studied Geoff's face, and I wasn't quite sure he understood that _I'M_ pregnant. He started to walk into our room. I began to count down.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Geoff ran back into the kitchen with a panicked look on his face.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

* * *

_**A/N: Lol, I really do enjoy making Geoff seem like an idiot. As you can see, this is just an edited version of the first chapter. I added some new stuff, but pretty much just edited some of those awful grammar and spelling mistakes. Reviews are welcomed, and if you already reviewed on this chapter, feel free to PM me, or just leave a anonymous review. **_

_**(1)**_**: **_Thank you KillerMay for pointing out that Bridgette's a vegetarian. Ha, and I call myself a Geoff and Bridgette fan! Shame on me! _

_**Another chapter is currently in the works. :D**_


	2. 2: Take him babysitting

**Hey Guys... I'm soooo sorry it took me soo long to update! Now that School is over with, *does a happy dance* I'll be able to update more frequently!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm really suprised you guys liked it! I personally thought, the first chapter sucked... But Thanks!**

**And one more thing.. ya know how I said, the next chapter will be "Write It on a Billboard"? I lied... **

**And now without further ado, I present to you, chapter two of "10 Ways to tell Geoff I'm Pregnant"! **

**

* * *

****Preface: **

_This can't be happening!_ I thought to myself. _We're not in even married yet!_

But in front of me lay three tests that scream the terrifying words of _Positive. Positive. POSTIVE. _

The three little tests, sitting on my bathroom sink, stare at me laughing.

These three little tests… are three tests that can change a girl's life in a matter of 15 minutes.

_What will he think? Will he still love me? _And the most important question of all… _HOW DO I TELL HIM?!_

**10 Ways to Tell Geoff I'm Pregnant**

#2: Take him babysitting.  
_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Thoughts started to stream through my head. _What should I do? Would he still love me? Does Geoff even like children? _And then I stopped there.

Does Geoff like children?

In the three and a half years of dating Geoff, we've never really discussed the issue of children. We really haven't even been around children. Does he like them? Does he get easily annoyed with them? Does he get hives just thinking about them?

Some men are like that. I never met my father; he was long gone when my mom first mentioned the word _Baby. _

I shook my head and laughed at my comparison. Geoff would never do that. He's the most caring and loving man I've ever met. Sure he can be a jack ass sometimes. Yes, he's a little brainless at times. But those are the things that make Geoff, Geoff. And that's the man I fell in love with.

But it's still good to know if really likes children, and how he acts around them.

Now how can I do that?

The faint sound of laughter came through the cracked window in the kitchen. I walked over to the window to see where the laugher was coming from.

It was my neighbor Kelly, playing with her 4-year-old daughter, Molly.

Perfect!

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**-4 hours later- **

Geoff's car slowly made its way up the gravel drive way. His door closed and I could hear his foot-steps edge closer and closer to the door. He finally opened the old oak door and then closed it behind him.

"Bridgette, I'm home!" He yelled, a little too loudly.

"Geoff I'm right here." I said pinching my fingers over my ear.

He looked over at me, a little surprised that I was standing right next to the door. "Oh, sorry babe, didn't see ya right there." He said as he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"So… Geoff, I made some plans for us tonight." I declared, not sure on how to exactly tell him.

"Awesome! What are we going to do?" He asked, looking excited. I almost felt guilty to get his hopes up.

"We're going to babysit, Kelly's kid."

He looked a bit disappointed, and really confused. "Babysitting… sounds great, wait, who's Kelly?" He asked in a less enthusiastic voice.

"You know, Henry and Kelly…" he looked at me blankly, "Our neighbors." He still stared at me blankly. "The dude with the awesome car!"

"Oooohh, Henry! He has a kid? No way!" he exclaimed, becoming excited again.

"Yes, now come on!" I urged, as I grabbed his arm and hurried out the door.

It only took a couple of minutes to walk over to their house. Their house was nothing more than a beach house, but it was very beautiful. We soon approached the doorstep.

"The car is really awesome!" Geoff sang, totally mesmerized by the red, 1965 Ford Mustang Convertible.

I'll never truly understand the relationship between man and car.

I rolled my eyes, and knocked lightly on the chestnut door. To my surprise, the door opened right away.

"Bridgette!" Kelly yelled as she gave me a hug, "I'm so glad you called! Henry and I haven't gone out to dinner in years!"

Henry came out the door next, "Hey Geoff." He said.

"Hey man!" Geoff said enthusiastic as ever. The two of them quickly got in a conversation about Henry's car.

"No problem Kelly. You're actually doing me a favor." I said, in a quiet voice.

"Once again, congratulations!" She squealed, but then quickly covered her mouth, "Oops…" She whispered.

I giggled, "Thanks, I'm really excited! So where's your little angel?"

"Oh, she's in the living room watching _SpongeBob_, she's really excited to see you two! Ever since you called, she's been asking 'When Auntie Bridgette coming?' And a little heads-up, she likes calling you Auntie, and insists on calling Geoff, Geoffie." She explained with a warm smile.

"Awh, that so cute!" I exclaimed, "So do you have rules we need to follow?"

She took a second to think about it, "Oh yeah! Okay, she usually has dinner around 5:30-ish, bed time is strictly at 8:00. She'll probably try to coax you into letting her stay up later, don't fall for it. For Dinner, there is a box of Macaroni and cheese on the counter; she could live off of that stuff! And on the fridge, I have my cell phone number, along with the number of the restaurant, and her doctor's number if something were to come up." She explained very quickly.

I nodded my head. "Okay, seems easy enough! Have a good time you two!" I waved, as Henry and Kelly ran to the mustang.

"Good luck!" She yelled, as they pulled out the driveway.

That made me wonder… did she mean good luck with telling Geoff, or… good luck babysitting? Oh well!

Geoff and I made our way through the door and then walked into the living room, where Molly sat on the tan loveseat, staring at the TV. She quickly looked over to us and her face lit up.

"Auntie Bridgette, Geoffie, you're here!" She screamed in excitement, as she ran over to us.

"Hey sweetie! It's good to see you!" I said, in a sweet voice, lightly hugging her.

"Uh, hey Molly!" Geoff greeted.

"Geoffie!" She yelled, and threw herself at the non-expecting Geoff, causing him to fall over.

I went over to help Geoff up, and he looked at me with big eyes, "Whoa, she's strong for a 4-year-old."

"So, Molly, what do want to do?" I asked.

She took a second to think, and then her eyes go big and ran to her room. Geoff and I looked at each other, wondering what she was doing.

A few seconds later, she came back, holding three Barbie dolls. "Let's play Barbie's! Auntie Bridgette you can be her." She handed me a Barbie Doll that had blonde hair, and was wearing a blue dress. "Geoffie, you can be him." She handed Geoff a Ken Doll that was coincidentally wearing a cowboy hat with blue swimming trunks. "And I'll be her!" She held up the final doll that had brown hair, and was wearing a green dress.

"Okay, sounds like fun, doesn't it Geoff?" I said, giving him a smug look.

"Ha-ha… yeah, lots of fun!" He replied, giving me "The Look".

Molly cleared her throat, to try to get our attention. She held up her doll next to mine. "Hello, my names Molly! What's yours?"

"I'm Bridgette, hi Molly!" Ah, this brings back so many memories. When I was her age, some of my best friends were Barbie Dolls.

"And who are you?" Molly asked, I mean, her doll asked Geoff.

"Uh, hey dudette, I'm Geoff!" He said with a lower voice than usual. Awh, he's playing along! That's so sweet!

"Huh! How dare you call a lady that?" She gasped at Geoff's doll.

"I mean... Hello Lady?" Geoff replied, he seemed a little panicked.

"_Much _better!" She yelled, emphasizing on the _Much. _"Now, who wants to have a tea party?"

**-One Hour Later- **

An hour later, Molly decided she was done playing Barbie's, which gave me a chance to look at the clock. It was already 5:45, time for dinner!

"Who's ready for some dinner?" I yelled.

Molly came back running from room shouting, "I am, I am!" Geoff was trudging behind her, he look relived, that Barbie time was over.

Half way through playing with the dolls, Molly made Geoff switch to a girl doll, making him talk in a high-pitched voice. Now that was hilarious!

I set out the plate of _Pokémon_ shaped macaroni on the table, along with a sippie-cup full of apple juice. Molly came in the kitchen holding Geoff's hand. We sat her at the table and she ate the macaroni and cheese with a big smile on her face.

15 minutes later, she was all finished with her food.

"I know what we can do next!" She exclaimed.

"And what's that Molly?" I asked.

"Let's have a… Fashion Show!" Her eyes sparkled in delight. Geoff looked at me with a scared look on his face.

"That's a great Idea! We can dress up for Geoff." Geoff mouthed the word Thank-you to me.

Molly looked at me with a devilish grin, "I have a better idea, me and Geoffie will dress up for you!"

Molly tugged at Geoff's arm, as she dragged him into her room. Geoff looked at me with a face that begged for help.

I almost felt sorry for him. But then again… this is going to be hilarious! I wish I would have brought my camera.

I decided to drape some random sheets around the hallway, to make it look like a Runway. And then I grabbed a chair, and sat myself right in front of the hallway.

The door to Molly's room opened, and Molly came out wearing a _Cinderella _costume over her clothes. She was also wearing high-heels and a silver crown. She slowly made her way down the hallway, moving her hips back and forth like a real model.

She paused in front of me, waved, and then doing other crazy poses.

"Now presenting… Geoffina!" She announced, looking back down the hallway. No one walked through the door. "I said, NOW PRESENTING GEOFFINA!" She yelled once more.

But again, Geoff didn't walk through the door. Molly went running back into her room, and came back dragging Geoff. She quickly ran over to me, leaving Geoff stranded.

In all my life, I have never seen anything more hilarious than this.

Geoff stood there wearing a pink crown, instead of his cowboy hat. Around his waist, there was a frilly pink tutu. On his back, lay purple and white fairy wings. For shoes, he was wearing silver high-heels. And the best part… on his face, there was poorly done make-up.

I couldn't control my laughter, as he walked awkwardly down the hallway, almost tripping over the heels.

"Doesn't he look pretty?" Molly asked.

"I've… never…seen… anything more… beautiful… in my Life!" I said between laughs. "I only wished I had my camera!" Geoff gave me the "death" glare.

By now, I was rolling around on the floor in laughter. Molly started laughing along with me.

"You look like Heather, after LeShawna locked her in the freezer!" I laughed again.

"Ha-ha, really funny you guys!" Geoff yelled in a sarcastic tone, as he walked into the bathroom to clean the make-up off his face.

"Come on Molly; let's leave Geoffie alone, while he admires himself in the mirror." I said taking her hand. We began cleaning up the hallway.

**-One hour later-**

About an hour later, we had the hallway cleaned up, along with Molly's room. Geoff returned to his normal looking self, although he was still a little sour at me for laughing so hard.

I looked at the time, and it was already a little after eight.

"Molly, it's time for bed!" I announced.

"But I don't want to go to bed yet!"

"I'm sorry Molly, but you know the rules. And we don't want your mommy and daddy to get mad at us for letting you stay up too late." I reasoned with her.

She looked at me for a couple seconds, and then sighed, "Okay…"

I helped Molly get into her pajamas, and then Geoff and I tucked her in. "Good night Molly." I said whispered.

"Good night Molls," Geoff whispered as well.

"Wait, I can't go to bed without a bed time story!" She pleaded.

"I don't know, your mom told me you would do anything to stay up later."

"Plllleeeaaasseee!" she begged, giving me the ever-so-famous "puppy dog" eyes.

"Yeah Bridgette, Pleeaasee!" Geoff said, mimicking Molly's face.

"Okay, but just one story." I instructed. It's too hard to resist the puppy dog eyes!

"Yay!" Molly exclaimed.

"Once upon a time, lived a—"

Molly interrupted me, "Wait! I don't want just any bed time story, I want one about a princess and a prince… and I want Geoff to tell it!"

Uh oh… Geoff isn't exactly the best story teller.

"Uh…okay." Geoff staggered. "Once upon a time… lived a beautiful princess, named Bridgette." Molly looked at me with excited eyes, I blushed a little, "Seriously, that girl was the hottest of the land! One day, this one peasant dude, named Geoff, saw the princess and fell in love. When Geoff went to the princess's father, uh… King Chris, he was all like 'Dude, you can't like marry my daughter!' And to make sure, the Princess wouldn't run away with Geoff, the King locked Princess Bridgette in a humungo tower that was being guarded by a big, scary, fire breathing Dragon!"

Molly gasped. Geoff continued on, "Geoff was all like, 'No way dude, you can't do that!' so Geoff went to the tower to save Princess Bridgette. It was a long, torturous journey to the tower. When Geoff finally got there, the huge dragon was there and looked madder than ever! But no dragon was a match for Geoff the awesome, and he slays the dragon with one swipe of his sword. "

Molly started clapping her hands. "Any ways, Geoff climbed the tower to save the princess, and when he finally reached the top, the princess was all like, 'you saved me!' and gave Geoff a big kiss. And they lived happily ever after, the end!"

Molly clapped her hands in delight. "Yay! Go Geoffie!"

"Okay, I think it's time for someone to go to bed." I said

"But I'm not tired yet…" She argued, but was stopped by a big yawn. She laid her head on the pillow and went to sleep.

Geoff and I both sighed in relief. We walked out of the room, and into the living room. Suddenly, the front door opened, and Henry and Kelly walked in.

"Geoff, Bridgette! How did it go?" Kelly asked.

"She was a perfect little angel." Which the truth was basically. "Did you two enjoy yourself?"

"Yes we had a marvelous time, thank you," Henry said. He then looked at Geoff and raised an eyebrow, "Geoff, are you wearing lipstick?"

I looked at Geoff, and there still was a little bit of bright red lipstick on his lips. "Long story," I said.

"Very long story," Geoff agreed.

"Okay then."

'Well, I guess it's time for us to go." I said.

"Thanks again! Come again soon!" Kelly thanked.

**-Walking Home-**

I took Geoff's hand as we walked back to our house. "You did pretty great tonight, Geoff."

"Yeah, she's a great kid," he said, a little embarrassed. "You know, one day, I wouldn't mind having a kid like her."

Well, Bridgette, if you're going to tell him Bridgette, now's the perfect chance! I said to myself.

"Well, Geoff… what if I were to say, one day would be in nine months." Hopefully he'll catch on.

He didn't say anything for a couple seconds, trying to figure out what I meant. "What do you mean, Bridge?"

"I mean Geoff… I'm Pregnant… we're having a baby!" Oh god, oh god, oh god!

Geoff took my shoulders and moved me in front of him. He stared at me in amazement. "You mean… I'm going to be a father?"

"Well, if you were to ask me that two hours ago, I would say, no, you're going to be mom." I paused for a few seconds, and smiled at what I said, "But yeah, Geoff, You're going to be a father!"

Geoff blinked a couple times and then smiled. He embraced me in a hug, "That's great, Bridgette!" He then kissed me softly.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Okay, Chapter 2 finished! I think this one was WAY better than the first chapter, I hope you think so too!**

**Review please, they give me the power to update!**

**One more thing... I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!! PM or Review them to me :)**


	3. 3: Tell him in a firework display

**Preface: **

_This can't be happening!_ I thought to myself. _We're not in even married yet!_

But in front of me lay three tests that scream the terrifying words of _Positive. Positive. POSTIVE. _

The three little tests, sitting on my bathroom sink, stare at me laughing.

These three little tests… are three tests that can change a girl's life in a matter of 15 minutes.

_What will he think? Will he still love me? _And the most important question of all… _HOW DO I TELL HIM?_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**10 Ways to Tell Geoff I'm Pregnant**

#3: Tell him in a firework display  
_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_Fourth of July, _The day our country received _Independence_ from Britain; The day we celebrate with BBQ's, Parades, and the most popular of them all … Fireworks. **(1)**

Ever since Geoff and I have been dating, we've spent our Fourth of July's watching fireworks down by the ocean. I think that's the most romantic way to spend time together, laying on a blanket, underneath the stars, on the beach, and watching breath taking fireworks.

Last year I saw the most beautiful thing during the fireworks, some guy proposed to a girl, by putting a message in a firework. That is the most romantic thing you could do! I wish Geoff would do something like that when he proposes… whenever _that _happens.

So that gave me the idea of how to tell Geoff I'm pregnant, doing exactly that.

* * *

Have you ever had to go pee so bad that you had to cross your legs ever so tightly that it begins to cut off the circulation in your legs?

Have you ever had to stop yourself from thinking about water or anything close to it, just to keep it in?

Have you ever had those times where you're trying so _damn_ hard not to think about water, but coincidently the channel on the TV shows a river flowing or the faucet in the kitchen is leaking ever so loudly?

If you have, you must know the pain and agony I'm going through right now.

Ever since Geoff and I started living together, I've learned he has a habit of being in the bathroom for more than two hours. What kind of guy takes two hours just to take a shower and get dressed? It only takes me 10 minutes to get in and out of the shower and another 10 to get dressed and do my hair and make-up.

I have _no _idea what Geoff does in there. Occasionally I hear him singing a horrible impression of _Don't Stop Believing _by _Journey_ and other times I hear him talking to his rubber ducky, Howard. It's pretty amusing hearing a grown man talk to a rubber ducky, insanely weird… yet hilarious.

The sudden urge to go the bathroom snapped back into my stomach and I crossed my legs even tighter. "Geoff, if you don't come out of there in three seconds, I'm going to shove your lucky cowboy hat down the garbage disposal!" I yelled. Hell, I wasn't kidding either.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and a fully-dressed Geoff came running out. "No! Not my lucky hat!"

I quickly ran into the bathroom and put up the toilet seat not bothering to close the door. And there I saw Geoff's Rubber Ducky floating in the toilet.

_I don't even want to know_, I thought to myself as I grabbed the duck and ran out the door. I saw Geoff standing by our bedroom door putting on his hat; I quickly chucked the duck at his head and ran back into the bathroom.

_**~Two Minutes Later~**_

I walked out of the bathroom feeling fully relieved… As I turned the corner I saw Geoff hugging Howard.

"It's okay Howard; I won't let that big meanie hurt you ever again." He cooed as if he were talking to a baby. Hm, maybe if I tell Geoff I'm giving birth to a duck, he'll take the news better.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay Geoff, you seriously need to stop taking two hour showers, or _you _need to build _me_ another bathroom!"

"Sorry babe, it takes a while to make my hair look this good." He said giving me a smirk.

I rolled my eyes again, "Geoff, you're wearing a _hat_, no one can see your hair."

I took a second to look at the clock, and it was almost 3:00 pm. "Geoff we have to go! Your parents want us to be there by 3:30, and it takes an hour to get to their house." I said as I grabbed Geoff's hand and lead him out the door to the car.

_Fourth of July_ is also the day Geoff's parents throw a huge party. They invite their enormous extended family along with, like, one hundred of their closest friends.

I always thought Geoff was the ultimate partier, that is, until I met his four older brothers. When you get the five of them together, it turns into endless chaos. And it's not just them, their parents, their uncles, their aunts, their cousins, heck, even their 80- year-old grandparents like to party!

I snapped back into reality and looked at the road. Next to us was an old couple driving, and before I knew it they passed us. The old man flashed us 'the finger'. I looked over at the speedometer and saw were only going 35mph on a 60 mph road.

"Geoff, why are you driving so slowly? My great grandma could drive faster than you and she's 97!"

"Slow and steady wins the race, Bridge." He said in an insightful voice.

"We're in a car Geoff, not a children's fairytale."

"I believe the correct term is 'fable'."

Did that seriously come out of the mouth of a man who thinks the _dog_ named Beethoven is the one who wrote all those classical phenomenons? "Geoff, what are you on?"

He took a second to think, "I'm on the car seat, duh. Are you feeling okay Bridgette?"

Sometimes I really wonder what I ever saw in this man.

I turned my head to Geoff; both his hands were tightly secured on the steering wheel. His blue eyes were intensely focused on the road in front of him. His body was tense and aware. Funny how I always thought Geoff would be one of those wild man drivers that would have the radio blasting, driving way too fast, and all the windows opened, with only one hand on the steering wheel. He's the exact opposite. Even if I try to open a window, Geoff yells at me and says, "Bridgette, you'll let the bugs in!"

He's seriously a prick when it comes to his car, or should I say, "Larry".

Maybe that's what I saw in him; the way he always does the unexpected. Life is like a guessing game with Geoff, and trust me; it makes my life a whole lot more interesting.

I looked out the window, and admired the ocean, wishing I could be surfing those waves right now. The faint sound of rock music arose to my ears, we must be getting close. Soon enough the car stopped in front of a large beach house and six figures with cowboy hats came running out of the house.

Geoff put the car in park, and went running out the door. "Mom, Dad, Jet, Jude, Johnny, Jason!"

"Geoff!"

I watched as his dad and brothers picked him off the ground, carrying him into the back of the yard.

"Bridgette!" Geoff's mom called as she approached the car. "It's so good to see you, dear!"

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Ryder." I said, as she pulled me into a hug.

"Bridgette, call me Jen. You know how I feel about formalities."

It's true, that woman didn't have a formal bone in her body. The first time I met her, she started a burping contest at this fancy restaurant. We soon got kicked out. Note to self: _NEVER _invite Geoff's mom, or anyone else in his family for that matter, to a fancy restaurant.

"Oh Bridge, I'm so happy I'm going be a grandma again!"

Wait, what? How did she know I was pregnant! "Um, how do you know I'm pregnant?"

"Your eyes are sparkling, your face is glowing, and your smile shines of pregnancy."

"You can tell I'm pregnant… just because of my face?"

She giggled. "Of course not Bridgette, that's just an old wives tale! Your mom told me."

"My mom is here?" I asked, surprised. She didn't tell me she was coming…

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen helping me cook lunch. You should go say hi to her." She said, as she headed out to back yard.

"Wait, aren't you helping her—" I looked at Jen, as she waved, walking to the back yard. _Like mother, like son. _

I sighed, and started walking up the long driveway, admiring the large, beautiful beach house and its landscape. Geoff's mom is a lawn designer, meaning she designs landscapes that go around people houses. She gets paid big bucks and she's amazing at what she does.

I approached the large oak door that Geoff's dad crafted from scratch and he'll never let you forget that he did. _Every _single time I come over, his dad tells me the long story of how his great-great-grandfather planted that very oak tree, passing it on generation to generation. And when he got the tree, it mysteriously died, so he used its wood to build this door and the wood flooring in the house.

I opened the door, with every ounce of my strength I might add, and walked into a large, open room that had high ceilings and large windows that brought it loads of light.

"Bridgette!"

"Hi mom," I said, walking toward the enormous kitchen. "You didn't tell me you were coming."

"Well, you know me, I love to surprise people." She explained, "Oh, and just to let you know, I took care of _everything_."

"What do you mean _everything_?"

"You know… the firework display."

"You made a firework display?" I asked, totally shocked. Who knew my mom was _that _talented?

She looked at me and laughed, "No Bridgette, Todd did."

"Todd….as in Geoff's dad, Todd?"

"Yup, "she said with a smile.

"So your saying Geoff's dad, Todd, made the firework display that's going to say that _I'm pregnant_?"

"Mmhmm."

Who the hell gave Geoff's dad gun powder? I mean, I love the guy like he was my own father, who ever that is, but he isn't the smartest tool in the tool shed. That's where Geoff got his brains from. And god knows I would never let Geoff even do as much as think about gun powder or anything that explodes.

"Is something wrong Bridgette?"

"Um, no, well… yes. I already called the people in charge of the ocean fireworks and asked them to make the display. And I was kind of hoping Geoff and I could do this, you know, alone, on the beach, under the moonlight."

"Bridge, Geoff's dad _is _in charge of the ocean fireworks." She explained, looking confused at my gawking face. "You do know he is a professional fireworks display maker, right?"

"Um, no, I didn't." I guess you learn something new every day.

"And as for being alone, on the beach, under the moonlight… Geoff's parents live on the beach; you guys can go down there and watch the fireworks. I promise no one will bother you two."

"Thanks mom." I said, hugging her.

"You're welcome Bridgette. Why don't you go outside and enjoy yourself, while I try to figure out how to turn on this stove."

"Uh, mom, that's the dishwasher." **(2)**

"Well, that explains why the turkey smells lemon fresh." She mused to herself. "If you see Jen out there, send her back in okay?"

"Will do mom, will do." I said as I walked out towards the backyard.

Let's just say… my mom isn't the best cook. She's part of the reason why I went vegetarian.

When I reached the backyard, my mouth fell wide open. I found myself staring at a _big _in ground pool, a trampoline; five of those blow-up bounce houses, a mini skate park, a small stage, and at least 100 people.

"Look Bridge, no hands!" I looked out toward Geoff, who was skating in the mini skate park.

I rolled my eyes, as I sat down on one of the patio chairs.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

I jumped at the sound of the unknown voice. I looked to the right and saw the smiling face of Keri, the only sane person in the Ryder family. She's married to one of Geoff's brothers, Johnny I think, or is it Jason?

"Hey Keri, I didn't see you there."

She gave a short giggle. "Yeah, that's the point. I'm not fit for this whole party-crazy lifestyle."

"I know how you feel."

"That and Jude wanted me to sing karaoke with him on the stage. I ran away from him, so he's singing with grandma now."

I looked out toward the small stage and I saw Jude and grandma dancing, singing _I Got You Babe _by _Sonny and Cher. _

I glanced over at Keri, who shaking her head and laughing. I couldn't help but join her.

"Grandma wanted to sing _Like a Virgin_, but Jude told her he didn't have the song. Oh, how I love this family!" Keri paused and gave a short sigh. "I only hope our kids won't turn out _as _crazy as him and his brothers."

Oh yeah, she's married to Jude—wait, did she just say kids! I looked over at Keri, surprised by her bulging stomach.

"Keri, you're pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"Yup, 4-months tomorrow, we're having twins." She gave me a slight smile. "You're pregnant too I see."

"Did my mom tell you?" I asked. Geez, did my mom tell everyone! By the time I tell Geoff, he'll already know I'm pregnant.

"No. I can tell by how your face lit up when you saw my stomach. I call it, 'the gleam of an expecting mother'. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Keri, but I still haven't told Geoff."

"I know how you feel, I was so afraid to tell Jude when I found out."

"How did you tell Jude?" I asked. Maybe she can give me some advice…

"Oh, it wasn't hard. I did it by—Aaah, Jude!" She screamed as Jude took her hand, taking her right out of the chair.

Jude gave me a quick wink and then grinned victoriously at Keri. "I finally found you! Come on Ker, it's our turn to sing!"

"Noooo! Bridgette, help me!" Keri screamed, as Jude dragged her away.

"Sorry Keri, I can't hear you!" I laughed, watching Keri give me the death glare.

I watched as Jude forced Keri onto the stage, still glaring at me. He gave her the microphone and she was shaking, mumbling something to Judd… Probably along the lines of: _I'm going to kill you while you're sleeping tonight_ or _I'm going to shave off all your blonde luscious hair… as your sleeping tonight. _

"Oh, how I love this family." I laughed, repeating Keri's words.

_**~Four Hours Later~**_

"Isn't the sky just beautiful tonight, Geoff?

He looked down into my eyes, "Not compared to the hot babe that's lying on my chest."

If you take out the 'hot babe' part, that almost sounded romantic. I smiled and gave Geoff quick peck on the lips. "Thanks Geoff."

"Did I say hot babe? I meant, uh, totally delicious-sexy-hot-lady-babe that's lying on my chest!"

I rolled my eyes, as I leaned up and gave him a longer, more passionate kiss.

Keep this up Bridgette and you'll have twins.

"Did I say totally-de—"

"Shut up Geoff."

I lay back down on his chest, smiling, when the fireworks started.

"Look Bridge, that one looks like a spider!" Geoff screamed enthusiastically like a little kid.

I nodded, watching Geoff's amazed face as he watched the different fireworks. Anytime now, my personalized firework would go off.

About five minutes went by and various types of fireworks went off, most of which looked like spiders. Geoff had to say _that_ every time a 'spider firework' went off.

He may be a _major _blonde, a prick when it comes to cars, and a fan-boy when it comes to little rubber duckies, but that's what makes me love him.

A couple more fireworks went off, as I still stared at Geoff's face, until I heard some 'awhs' and 'that's so cute' enter my ears.

This is it Bridgette, the moment I've been waiting all day for. I took a deep breath and looked into Geoff's eyes.

"Look Bridgette, some dude named Geoff is pregnant!"

"Yeah Geoff, I'm p—wait what?"

I looked up at the sky, staring at the words:

_GEOFF, I'S PREGNANT. _

* * *

_**A/N: Haha, uh, hey guys! -Sees an angry mob of reviewers with pitchforks and rabid squirrels- Yeahh... I know, I'm the world's most terrible updater... I'm really sorry for the year and month delay of the third chapter... but It's finally here. This is a REALLY, REALLY, REALLY late Fourth of July present to you guys... and I say REALLY late because this was meant for last year. XD**_

**__****Sorry if this chapter was boring...**

_**This chapter is dedicated to: **_**KillerMay! _Thank you for the idea and I'm sorry for the BIIIIIIGGGG freaking delay. _**

**_(1): _**_Yeah, I know... TDI takes place in Canada and all 22 contestants came from Canada too. Pretend Bridgette and Geoff live in California okay? For me?_

_**(2): **Lol, my sister and I went to my Aunt's house and she's rediculously rich aand had this weird looking dishwasher that looked EXACTLY like stove.. , Aaaand being the smart blondes that we totally are, we tried to cook some chicken in it. Can you guess the out come? _

_**Review please. :) **_


End file.
